


He Walks Slower These Days

by walkamongstthestars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkamongstthestars/pseuds/walkamongstthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft writes to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Walks Slower These Days

"It's not about being lonely" he said to no one, and nothing.

 

\-------

 

_Dear brother,_

_You told me to tell you the truth; to hold back nothing. You wanted me to be thorough in my observation. While I can honestly say that I was, I betrayed my promise. All lives end, all hearts are broken. But, I have felt confident in my assessment that my younger brother's heart should not be allowed to break further. I did not answer your messages, I was waiting for the right moment. Now that it has come, I send you this note._

 

_The first two weeks he stayed in his darkened hotel room. He was having nightmares. The next two he limped past 221B. He moved to a new flat for the next six months. Seven months to the day, he had forgone the limping for simply walking slowly. And last week, 9 months to the day, he had had every intention of walking past. He stood outside the door for thirty minutes. As he turned to leave, he stumbled, and found his way again by the supportive hands of a lost soul._

 

_That was the day I witnessed the reunion of a broken army doctor and a broken detective._

_And, dearest Sherlock, I may have finally deduced the truth about your heart._

_I'll be sending you a case file. Try not to insult the Prince._

_Tell John I do not appreciate him having let you destroy the last camera._

_Tell John I do appreciate him for staying._

_You look better smiling._

_Sincerely, MH_

 

_P.S. I know you took my ID again. So help me, I will send Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade again_


End file.
